


Альезо

by cuppa_tea



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Da Vinci's Demons - Freeform, Gen, Inspiration, Mindfuck, Original Character(s), Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppa_tea/pseuds/cuppa_tea
Summary: Без некоторых сумасбродных типов жить было бы проще. Но незачем.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Альезо

**Author's Note:**

> Формально, это оридж, но образы двух главных героев вдохновлены актером и персонажем из фэндома "Демоны да Винчи". Реаловый Эллиот Кауэн (Лоренцо Медичи) и Альфонсо, герцог Калабрии. Так что при желании можно читать как фанфик.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~
> 
> Фрагмент стихотворения Перси Биши Шелли в переводе К. Бальмонта.

Перила ограждения были очень холодными. Питер сложил руки на груди и стал греть ладони в подмышках. Наверное, не стоило подниматься сюда в футболке. Но куртка в стенном шкафу, за ней надо идти через гостиную, а в гостиной мама разговаривает с мистером Гритти.  
Одинаково кривые крыши с дымоходами уходили вдаль. За ними, над невидимым отсюда заливом, стеной стояли чернильные тучи, и над тучами догорала красная корона солнца.  
Улица внизу мелькала огоньками, оттуда доносились автомобильные гудки.  
— Когда ты так стоишь, ты похож на цаплю, — сказал Альезо, подходя из-за плеча.  
Питер оглянулся.  
— Тебе легко говорить.  
Альезо был одет теплее. Рубашка гофре, распахнутая у ворота и не очень чистая. Приталенная кожаная куртка без рукавов, штаны с неприлично выпирающим гульфиком и сапоги — такие высокие, что голенища пришлось на треть отогнуть вниз.  
А еще у пояса, как всегда, болтался меч. Но тепло из него, конечно, можно было добыть только косвенно. Если им хорошенько помахать.  
Альезо подбоченился и по-хозяйски оглядел город. Закат пристал к его коже и запутался в иссиня-черных волосах.  
— Развлечемся? — предложил он.  
Питер глянул вниз.  
— Я знаю один глухой переулок, — продолжал Альезо. — Если пройти по нему до самого конца, до того притона с фанерой в окнах, ну, ты видел…  
— Холодно, — перебил Питер. — Я оставил куртку дома.  
Альезо пренебрежительно хмыкнул.  
— Захватим свитер где-нибудь в магазине.  
— Нет. Я тебе говорил, что это нехорошо.  
— Все тебе нехорошо, что весело, — проворчал Альезо.  
Питер ничего не ответил, хотя немного боялся, что Альезо обидится на его молчание и уйдет. Решит, что веселее шататься по городу одному. Но Альезо не ушел. Он почему-то никогда не скучал рядом с Питером и не уходил, если Питер в нем нуждался.  
— Тогда чем займемся? — спросил Альезо.  
Питер собрался с духом, чтобы сказать то, ради чего он вылез из своей спальни через окно и поднялся по наружной лестнице на крышу — но тут чердачная дверь потихоньку приоткрылась. Из темноты чердака выдвинулся черный костюм, он нес на белой подставке воротника круглое лицо.  
Питер расслабил плечи. Всего лишь мистер Гритти, Винченцо Гритти, «зови меня просто Винс».  
— Вот ты где, Питер, — выдохнул мистер Гритти. — А мама тебя ищет по всему подъезду.  
Интересно, что подумал бы мистер Гритти, увидь он их с Альезо вдвоем. Широкоплечий, разбойного вида красавец — и рядом Питер. Высокий, сутулый, с копной светлых колечек над лысеющим лбом, с такой же курчавой бородой (дурацкая борода, прет со скоростью бамбука, только успевай подстригать). С красной полосой от очков на переносице. Очки сейчас были в футляре, а футляр лежал в кармане куртки.  
Наверное, мистер Гритти подумал бы, что эти двое выглядят вместе абсурдно. Питер иногда сам удивлялся, зачем таким, как Альезо, такие, как он?  
— Надоел мне этот тип, — сказал Альезо, разглядывая мистера Гритти. — Что он за тобой все таскается?  
Питер опять не ответил. Если зашевелить губами, мистер Гритти поймет, что он с кем-то разговаривает. Хотя тот и так догадывался. Только имени не знал.  
— Пойдем вниз, Питер. Твоей маме и мне нужно кое-что с тобой обсудить.  
Питер отлично знал, что с ним собираются обсудить, так как подслушал у двери.  
— Я еще тут постою и приду.  
Мистер Гритти непреклонно поджал губы.  
— Пять минут, — попросил Питер.  
— Молодец, — шепнул Альезо. — Как только уйдет — до лестницы и вниз. А там затеряемся в городе.  
Смягчившись, мистер Гритти кивнул.  
— Пять минут, — он улыбнулся, вынул из кармана часы, взглянул на них, сунул обратно. — Я подожду.  
Он отошел к ограждению и встал, притворяясь, что разглядывает крыши.  
Питер поднес запястье к глазам. Черные цифры в светлом прямоугольнике пульсировали, с каждым разом показывая все больший счет.  
Он облокотился на перила. Они были зверски ледяными, просто обжигали, но Питеру нужно было прикрыть рот ладонью, чтобы мистер Гритти не увидел, как он шевелит губами.  
Альезо подошел сбоку и точно так же пригнулся, постукивая ногтями по металлической трубе.  
— О чем я хотел сказать, — Питер сильно приглушил голос. — Винс говорит, что лекарство готово и его пора испытать. Но нужен доброволец. Если я соглашусь, он сделает мне пять уколов, и я стану нормальным. Может быть.  
Альезо скривился, как будто внезапно заболели зубы, и посмотрел на улицу.  
— Скукота.  
И сплюнул вниз.

***

Питер уже почти и не помнил, при каких обстоятельствах Альезо появился в первый раз — так давно это было. Помнил только, что стоял на этой самой крыше и грустил. Альезо подошел из-за плеча, заговорил, и все вдруг стало как-то хорошо и правильно, хотя в жизни, казалось бы, не изменилось ничего.  
С тех пор Альезо часто к нему приходил. Правда, не всегда по первому зову. Альезо был старший сын баронета, сбежавший из дому с отцовскими деньгами. От странствий лицо у него стало грубым и обветренным, а в глазах поселился наглый блеск. Уж наверняка у него были занятия помимо того, чтобы сопровождать Питера в прогулках по городу. Но, если подняться на крышу и долго там стоять, Альезо рано или поздно подходил из-за плеча.

Так Питер жил себе, гулял, выезжал с мамой на природу, писал обширный труд по европейским поэтам-романтикам, сидел в библиотеке, переписывался с людьми, которых интересовала та же тема. Труд был бесконечным, уже растянулся на три тома — ведь поэты успели столько всего сказать своими словами и жизнью — разве все это уместить в одну книгу, пусть даже в несколько сотен страниц?  
Альезо ничего не понимал в европейской поэзии, но с удовольствием слушал, как Питер читает вслух то, что написал за день. Сидел в кресле напротив, вытянув ноги и склонив голову к плечу, и было ясно, что интересуют его отнюдь не стихи. Питеру было обидно за поэзию, но очень приятно за себя.  
Иногда Альезо подбивал его сделать такое, на что Питер никогда бы не решился в одиночку. Наверное, мистер Гритти назвал бы это «дурным влиянием». Питер держал свое мнение при себе.

Это Альезо уговорил его поехать на конгресс литературоведов, что было хорошо. Мама начала собирать и свой чемодан, но Питер уперся — на этот раз он справится без нее. Через две остановки в купе должен был подсесть его знакомый по переписке, который тоже ехал на конгресс, и Питер не хотел, чтобы мама слушала их разговоры. Или чтобы Альезо косо разглядывал ее всю дорогу.  
Конгресс проходил в тесной комнате с низким подвесным потолком. Все три десятка стульев были заняты, и сыну баронета не хватило места. Он стоял у стены и слушал, как Питер, перебирая дрожащими руками листки, первый раз в жизни читает доклад. А потом вместе со всеми хлопал в ладоши, и глаза у него блестели так, что было видно со сцены. Так что это было хорошо.  
Но вечером, когда начался банкет, Питера стали наперебой угощать выпивкой, и Альезо присоединился к уговорам.  
Это было уже очень плохо. Особенно на следующий день.  
В другой раз Альезо подговорил его сбежать из дому. Они вместе сели на междугородний автобус, сошли с него где-то на середине маршрута и заблудились в лесу. Все могло закончиться скверно, если бы Альезо не набрел на старую железнодорожную колею. Остаток дня они шли вдоль ржавых рельсов и болтали. Было довольно весело, только Питер ужасно устал, проголодался и хотел пить. Уже по темноте они вышли к пустой станционной будке. Питер снял футболку, благо у него еще оставались свитер и ветровка, дотянулся до крыши и забросил футболку на нее, а сам свернулся калачиком внутри будки на проломленном полу. Альезо не принес ни воды, ни еды, даже не пошел за помощью, но лег рядом с ним и согревал его, пока Питер пытался заснуть. Утром пришли спасатели, потому что футболку заметили с вертолета.  
Мама сильно ругалась, но это, как ни крути, было приключение.  
С Альезо было весело удрать ночью на залив и купаться нагишом в черной воде. Но, когда Альезо предложил сделать то же самое днем в городском фонтане, это было плохой идеей. Они после этого ругались всю ночь. Питер заснул только после укола.

А потом появился мистер Гритти. Прогулки стали реже. Впервые в жизни Питер устроился на работу. Два раза в неделю он приходил в супермаркет, надевал желто-красную униформу и помогал людям перекладывать покупки из тележек в пакеты. Потом он стал мыть полы на третьем этаже, где пахло жареной рыбой, бургерами и картошкой. А вечером возвращался домой, к поэтам-романтикам и Альезо.  
Мистер Гритти говорил, что Питер — пример успешной социализации.

***

— Скучно или нет, но необходимо, — сказал Питер. — Ты ведь знаешь, что я болен.  
— Разве это мешает тебе жить?  
— Сейчас нет. Но что со мной будет, когда я состарюсь? Мама когда-нибудь уйдет. Она поместила мои деньги в фонд и договорилась с социальной опекой, но она говорит, что фонды разоряются, а люди могут оказаться подлецами. Разве такой, как я сейчас, выживет, если останется один?  
— Ты не один. Я с тобой.  
Альезо не улыбался, и наглый блеск из его глаз куда-то исчез. На него было больно смотреть. Но Питер все же сказал то, о чем пытался забыть долгие годы.  
— Ты даже не пошел искать воду, когда я в той будке бредил от жажды. С таким помощником я просто погибну.  
Альезо сдвинул брови.  
— Погибнуть — это серьезно. — Его голос резал, как зазубренный нож. — Ну что же… Если тебе нужно это испытать… Дерзай.  
Он пододвинулся, обнял Питера за плечи и прикоснулся теплыми губами к коже за ухом.  
— Питер!  
Мистер Гритти, улыбаясь, издалека показал часы.  
— Пора.

***

За следующий месяц мистер Гритти сделал Питеру пять уколов. Лекарство подействовало — Питер полностью излечился от своей болезни. Мистер Гритти написал о нем книгу и стал знаменит. Они ездили по разным городам, выступали со сцены не в жалких каморках на три десятка мест, а в переполненных залах.  
Потом мистер Гритти забыл о Питере и уехал, чтобы делать нормальными других людей и продавать им свою книгу. В ней не хватало одной существенной детали, без которой все остальное было ложью. Об Альезо там говорилось много, но ничего о том, кем он был на самом деле. Книга рассказывала, что он — голос, воображаемый друг, галлюцинация, но ни разу не назвала его по имени. Потому что мистер Гритти не знал этого имени и не мог понять, сколько значил для Питера его «воображаемый друг».

Питер сделал карьеру: он перестал мыть полы между столиками и устроился на раздачу. Альезо больше не приходил, и Питер вспоминал о нем все реже, как и о поэтах-романтиках. Бесконечный труд пылился в картонном ящике в дальнем углу чулана. Правда, иногда Питеру становилось грустно, он поднимался на крышу и долго там стоял. Или даже звал Альезо по имени. Но тот не приходил. Тогда Питер спускался вниз и пил таблетки от грусти.  
Он встретил Альберта, Альфонса, Альваро и Ай Си Марино. Альфонс и Ай Си Марино были только в телевизоре, Альваро заскучал от Питера на третий день, а Альберт сказал ему ночью такое, отчего Питер больше не искал встреч ни с кем и никогда.  
Через пять лет он стал таким нормальным, что сдал на права и купил в рассрочку старую «тойоту». Ему понравилось ездить по улицам, где он раньше ходил пешком. Если ему не хотелось на ночь возвращаться в квартиру, он засыпал прямо на водительском сиденье.

Однажды ночью, когда Питер спал в своей машине, на нее упал строительный кран. Но Питер никогда об этом не узнал.

***

Закат был знакомый. На полнеба поднялась красная корона солнца, скрытого за тучами на горизонте, но тучи протянулись не над крышами, а над лесами. И ниоткуда не пахло водой.  
Широкоплечая фигура, стоящая у парапета башни, была по контуру очерчена огнем. Питер хотел позвать, но имя почему-то застряло у него в горле, и он не смог выдавить ни звука.  
Человек оперся кулаками о камень и опустил голову.  
Тогда Питер решился.  
— Когда ты так стоишь, ты похож на пьяного быка.  
Человек обернулся. Питер заслонил глаза ладонью. Да, это был Альезо, только очень молодой. Со смоляной бородкой, худой, усталый и обозленный. В его движениях не было суеты или страха, но при виде Питера он напряженно подобрался. Веки приопустились, затем взлетели вверх.  
— Ты кто? — спросил Альезо.  
— Питер, — ответил Питер и подошел ближе.  
Альезо отвел локоть в сторону, придерживая ножны.  
— Откуда ты взялся?  
— Разве ты меня не звал?  
Альезо еще раз его оглядел, поднял правую руку и перекрестился.  
Питер рассмеялся. Ах, как сладко было смеяться.  
— Брось. Я не настолько зловреден.  
В устремленном на него взгляде доверия не прибавилось.  
— Святая вода на меня тоже не подействует.  
— А святая молитва?  
— Валяй. Я люблю, когда читают вслух. И у тебя, кажется, красивый голос. Хотя мирская поэзия мне больше по душе.  
Он чуть наклонился вперед — Альезо опасливо отстранился — и продекламировал, приглушив голос:

Повстречались не так, как прощались,  
То, что в нас, непостижно другим,  
Мы свободно с тобой расставались,  
Но сомнением дух наш томим.  
Вот, мы скованы мигом одним.

Альезо скривился.  
— Что это за язык? Вроде понятно, но как будто курица кудахчет.  
Питер выпрямился и вздохнул.  
— Язык тот же самый, на котором разговариваешь ты, только… А, все равно не поймешь.  
Пауза грозила затянуться, когда Альезо нарушил ее вопросом:  
— Мы раньше не встречались?  
— Маловероятно.  
— И все же я тебя где-то видел.  
— Ты не узнал Перси Шелли, так что нет…  
— Это еще кто?  
— Один поэт, который родится лет через двести. Или даже позже.  
Альезо фыркнул.  
— Ты сумасшедший.  
— А то.  
Что есть, то есть.  
Альезо отвернулся. Натянутая струна осанки ослабла, он подбоченился одной рукой, другую положил на парапет.  
— Кто бы ты ни был, — глухо проговорил он, глядя куда-то за пределы башни, — компания мне сейчас не помешает.  
Питер вытянул шею и посмотрел вниз. К основанию крепостной стены лепились домишки старинного вида. Хотя сейчас уместнее было бы думать о них как о современных.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Питер.  
Краем глаза он видел, что Альезо повернул к нему голову. Ответа, однако, пришлось подождать.  
— Отец говорит, я должен остепениться. Займись политикой, а не охотой и развратом — так он говорит. Я, мол, еще на что-то гожусь, а братья развалят все, что он создал дипломатией и мечом. Я должен сохранить и приумножить. Я должен жениться на девице, которую он для меня выбрал, и зачать наследника. Или сначала хотя бы дочь, чтобы обелить семейную честь, которую я запятнал.  
Альезо шумно втянул воздух и так же шумно выдохнул.  
— Не хочу остепеняться. Жить так, как он велит… Я просто загнусь.  
Питер подумал и сказал то, что Питеру, пациенту мистера Гритти и послушному сыну, никогда не пришло бы в голову.  
— Ну так не остепеняйся. Пообещай ему все, чего он ждет, а сам живи как прежде.  
— Уже пробовал. На этот раз не пройдет.  
Альезо покачал головой.  
— Он дал мне время до утра. Завтра он будет ожидать моего ответа. Либо я начинаю новую жизнь, либо он лишит меня и титула, и наследства. А потом прирежет чужими руками, чтобы не позорил семью…  
— Тогда тебе нужно бежать.  
Этого давешний Питер тоже никогда бы не сказал.  
— Бежать? — переспросил Альезо. — Как? Куда? У меня нет денег. Друзей тоже, считай, нет. Никто не решится поддержать меня против отца.  
— Что ж у тебя в друзьях такие трусы?  
— Они не трусы. Он — чудовище.  
— Ну… — Питер развернулся так, чтобы смотреть на Альезо. — С деньгами сам разбирайся, тут я не советчик. А что до людей… я знаю человека, готового рискнуть. Вопрос — примешь ли ты его дружбу?  
— Ты о себе, что ли?  
Питер пожал плечами.  
— Разве ты воин, который в битве встанет со мной спина к спине? — спросил Альезо тихо, без издевки в голосе. — Где же твой меч?  
— Я не воин. Я зануда, которому ты всегда можешь поплакаться на несправедливую судьбу. Между прочим, я хороший слушатель… Но могу и рыло кому-нибудь начистить, если надо.  
— Как бы самому не начистили. — Глаза изучали Питера, проверяли на прочность его торс, искали ответы в лице. — Ну ладно, а тебе-то какой интерес со мной шататься?  
— В очень далеком будущем один человек так же выручил меня. Ты на него похож.  
Альезо открыл рот. Затем его губы дернулись, выпуская смешок. Он криво улыбнулся и почесал макушку.  
— Я понял, кто ты, — сказал он.  
— Неужели?  
— Мне матушка говорила, что я… того… — Он постучал пальцем по лбу. — Ты мне мерещишься.  
— Что ж, значит, ты сейчас разговариваешь сам с собой. А если так, то ты сам давно уже решил, что нужно делать.  
Питер сложил руки на груди и сделал шаг вперед.  
— Я скажу тебе то, что знаю, и знаю совершенно точно. Ты останешься один, если останешься здесь. Настолько один, что ты представить себе этого не можешь.  
Он поднял палец вверх, предупреждая возражения, и добавил:  
— Лучше не проверяй. Поверь мне на слово.  
Альезо отвернулся, посмотрел на полосу туч. Она уже впитала солнце и постепенно сливалась с темнеющим небом. Когда обернулся снова, Питер узнал глаза — нагловатые, весело прищуренные — в которые смотрел столько лет.  
— Ты прав. — Альезо положил руку ему на плечо — сначала легко, пробуя плотность, а затем и уверенно. — На наших владениях свет не сошелся. А путешествовать веселее вдвоем, даже если мой спутник только у меня в голове. Пусть отец ожидает ответа — к утру я буду уже далеко… Пока же наведаюсь в подвал. Там есть маленькая дверь — отец думает, что единственный ключ висит у него на шее. — Альезо подмигнул. — Как его первенцу, мне кое-что причитается. А потом на коня и в лес.  
— Годный план.  
— Тебе, как я понимаю, конь не нужен.  
— Правильно понимаешь. — Питер стукнул его кулаком по груди и улыбнулся глухому звуку удара. — Буду ждать тебя на первом привале.


End file.
